1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fun toy, and particularly to a sinkable fun toy which is sinkable and floatable; when a player dives into water and presses a specific part of the sinkable fun toy, a part of it will float on the water, so that combines diving sport and amusement.
2. Prior Art
As is well-known, diving sport is able to enhance our vital capacity and is one of the popular aquatic sports in summer. To most people, it would be the greatest enjoyment in summer if combining aquatic sport with amusement. We often see some people play an aquatic game by tossing a coin into water then diving to pick it, as of the first one who picks up the coin as a winner, or some people compete with each other for staying the longer time in water. Such as these games combines diving sport and provides competitive sport.
Furthermore, some aquatic team sports are also combing diving with guessing game. Players are divided into groups. Members of each group listen to the riddle, then dive into the water to pick out the answer, which is prearranged in water. These activities provide both exercises and amusing games.